In Pools of Sorrow
by SiriusPotterFan1
Summary: Alicia Cunning is many things: smart, funny, loved by all, helpful, and, she is an orphan. She is also a witch. Dumbledore tells her this, and she is off to Hogwarts before she knows it. She and Dumbledore become extremely close, almost as close as Harry.
1. Chapter 1

-In pools of sorrow, there are always waves of joy

-It takes a minute to find a special person, an hour to appreciate them, a day to love them, but an entire life to forget them.

-When life hands you lemons say, "Hey! I like those! What else you got?"

An old man in a long purple robe with bright crescent moons strode with quick, brisk steps, aware that he was moments away from changing a young girl's life forever. Although he had done this many times before, (although some outcomes varied) the simple detail that a young person's life was turning toward a completely different direction in a single moment was never forgotten. He knocked on the door, not knowing that his life would be changed forever as well.

His silver, half moon spectacles glittered in the blazing hot sun, but this man seemed oblivious to the heat. It was unusual because, after all, he was wearing heavy robes. He seemed to concentrate on one thing only: that door.

A plump lady with wild, red hair opened up the door, appraising the man cautiously. "I'm not interested in anything you're selling, sorry," she said, guessing the strange wardrobe was a publicity stunt prepossessed to promote a new product. Not the best idea.

The man chuckled, smiling. "I'm afraid I'm not here to sell you anything today, Miss Melody Pennant. I do, however, want something of yours."

Melody stiffened up, but couldn't help wondering how he knew her name. "I regret to inform you that our budget is tight as it is, and making a donation is simply impossible, sir."

The man chuckled again. "I believe I made an appointment with you, if I'm not mistaken?"

The woman's face changed completely into an apologetic look. "Oh, I'm so sorry, sir. I didn't know it was you. Do come in," she said, moving to the side to make room.

As she settled behind her desk in her closet-like office, the old man took a seat in an uncomfortably hard chair. He didn't notice at all, though. "I believe we have an important matter to discuss, Miss Melody. I'm here to discuss Alicia Cunning's arrangements for the future."

"What exactly do you mean?" she asked curiously. She was as confused as when she had received his letter, asking for an appointment. _This man couldn't get any vaguer, _Melody thought.

"I have come here to offer Alicia a place at my school."

"Which would be…?"

"It is called Hogwarts. She is not a very normal child. Here," he said, handing her a piece of paper. Melody took the paper and read it, although it seemed as though she skimmed it. This would not be a surprise to Dumbledore, for Miss Melody was an extremely carefree person, which doesn't come in handy when you run an orphanage.

The man decided it was unnecessary to ask about Alicia's background, because he already knew everything there was to know—or, at least anything this woman could tell him. This girl was quite ordinary, besides for one fact: she was a witch.

"Oh, my, where are my manners? I completely forgot your name. What would it be?" she asked, suddenly horrified at the fact that she didn't remember to ask.

"No matter. My name is Albus Dumbledore," he said, smiling.

"Would you like to talk to Alicia? I haven't mentioned you to her, of course…"

"Yes, I would like that very much, thank you."

She led him into a very large room with toys all over the place. It was dusty, dull, and somehow, damp. Alicia was sitting in a circle playing patty-cake with each of the girls in the circle.

"She's a people-person. All the kids seem to love her. A very likable person, oh yes. I like her very much, myself. She's helpful, too. Downright useful when I have my hands full."

Dumbledore observed her closely. She had long, black hair, bright brown eyes, and a bright smile. She sure smiled a lot, regardless of her surroundings. When Dumbledore arrived closer, she instinctively turned around to face a very old man's long legs, deserting her playful game. She rose her glowing, but now, alarmed eyes up to the weary man, and then stood.

"Hello, may I help you?" she asked politely.

"Hello yourself, I have come to talk to you about a school you have been accepted into. May we go into your room?"

"You're taking me away? I don't want to leave everyone!" A tear slid down her now pale cheek. She now looked angry, instead of happy, like every other child Dumbledore had talked to. He was slightly taken aback. A small girl beside her with springy curls began to cry silently. Melody picked her up and said, "Listen to the nice man, Alicia. Go on," she gestured to a room, Alicia's obviously.

Dumbledore sat on a chair in the corner of the room while Alicia sat on her bed. "Please don't take me away," she said simply. The tears were gone, and replaced with a look of worry. Dumbledore's heart melted for the child. She obviously didn't want to leave the children alone.

"Please allow me to explain," he began and started to explain everything. She sat there, listening patiently, hanging on to every single word. Finally, when he was finished, she said, "But all of the children—they need me. I'll miss them and they'll miss me."

Dumbledore understood. "You may visit during Christmas, and on summer holidays, too."

"That still won't be enough," she said, and to Dumbledore's surprise, her tone had not risen to a yell. "What if one of them gets sick? Or get adopted?"

"You may send letters."

"How? I doubt there is a postal service and mailman there."

"In the wizarding world, we send letters by owls. There are plenty of school owls at Hogwarts. However, I will not force you to go to this school. I do recommend you do, though, for very few people have this amazing gift."

Alicia thought a moment, and nodded in assent. Dumbledore smiled pleasantly and began to rise. "I will come to pick you up here on August twenty-fifth to leave for Diagon Alley," he added. Alicia nodded, her mind swirling about thoughts of Hogwarts, Diagon Alley, dress robes, and Dumbledo—Professor Dumbledore. Her sleep was haunted with mixed nightmares of going, and not going. Both were equally terrible, for her mind was not made up. Each seemed frightening to her. If she stayed, she might regret it. If she went, she might miss the children. There was no going back now, though. She already accepted.


	2. Chapter 2 A Ripple of Joy

CHAPTER TWO: A RIPPLE OF JOY

-Every bit of joy, even a ripple in a pool of sorrow, makes a difference, for that can affect your attitude toward others, and their attitude toward the world.

Alicia waited excitedly by the door as Dumbledore walked on the somewhat-familiar path leading to the Orphanage. Neither of them could wait. Dumbledore couldn't help but think this girl would grow up to be a fine, young lady.

He knocked on the door, and at once the door flew open to reveal the faces of Melody and Alicia. "Aaah, I see you're ready to go, Miss Cunning? Miss Pennant, I shall return with Alicia at around seven o' clock. Consider dinner and lunch taken care of."

"Thank you very much," Melody replied. Although Alicia was a huge help, not having to feed her lunch and dinner was good, because it would save money, which was scarce these days.

"Shall we?" the old man cheerfully asked.

Alicia nodded. She had a butterfly feeling in her stomach and couldn't help but imagine what sort of things she would see in Diagon Alley. "_Professor" _Dumbledore mentioned cauldrons, wands, and spell books. He also mentioned how her parents had left a small bit of money in a place called Gringotts. It was unbelievable. She still remembered her parents even though she was only 3 when they died. They were so sweet, and dying in a gas explosion wasn't the way she wanted them to go.

"Here we are! The Leaky Cauldron," Dumbledore exclaimed. Alicia noticed that none of the passerby even bothered to glance. _You would think they'd be swarming around this place! It has magic, _Alicia thought. It made no sense to her, so she asked Dumbledore. "The Leaky Cauldron is charmed so that none of the Muggles, or nonmagical humans, can see it. It's quite a charm, really," he explained patiently.

When they entered the Leaky Cauldron, they were greeted with an unusual amount of greetings.

"Albus! Oh, why don't you sit and have a drink, eh?"

"Dumbledore! How are things going this summer?"

"Dumbledore, I hear things at Hogwarts are going well! Ready for the new year?"

"Albus, my dear man! What are you up to? And who would this fine lady be?" a man looking in his forties asked, holding a hand out to Alicia. Alicia took it, eyeing the man suspiciously. _Why do all of these people know him?_

"This is Alicia. I will be taking her to Diagon Alley today to get her school supplies." Dumbledore answered, smiling broadly.

"Oh, is it your first year at Hogwarts, then? I remember my first year, yep, I was petrified! I remember seeing the great squid and Quidditch matches…"The man babbled for a minute or so until Dumbledore interrupted him.

"Fascinating. However, we must be on our way. There are many things to shop for."

"Of course, don't let me drag you down! Albus, we must have tea someday. And to you, Alicia, the best of luck for your first year!"

Alicia nodded, and allowed herself to be led into a room with spare cups and full bottles. They now faced a large brick wall. Dumbledore tapped a few bricks with a long stick, which Alicia assumed to be his wand, and the bricks began to move aside, revealing a long street with funny people dressed in similar robes hustling about. There were large signs saying things like Ollivander's Wands and Spellbinding Suppers written on them. It was quite a sight. Alicia's jaw dropped. In the center of all of the hustle-and-bustle of the streets, stood a tall, golden building named "Gringotts". There were large gargoyles on it, looking like a warning.

"We will have to go get your money before we can buy anything," Dumbledore explained.

"I can't wait!" Alicia exclaimed. Dumbledore smiled. He remembered his first trip so well, although it had been ages ago.

They walked into Gringotts Bank, and Alicia's eyes widened at the sight. There were goblins sitting at each desk, all looking particularly stern. She gave an involuntary gasp. Dumbledore noticed, and began to explain.

"Those are goblins; they run the bank. Not the friendliest, of course, but they _are _quite smart. Perfect for bank business," he commented. But Alicia couldn't help but feel insecure around them. Walking to the desk, she noticed they didn't use pens and paper, but parchment and quills. _This place is truly weird. The magical world is going to take some getting used to…_

Dumbledore cleared his throat as he approached a desk with a goblin behind it. The goblin looked up, revealing a face that looked like it came straight from a horrible fairytale. However, unlike all of the other goblins associating with others, he smiled. "Aaah, Dumbledore…what gives me the pleasure of seeing you today? Did you pass another law, helping us goblins? Goodness knows we need _that!_" he said, the fingers of his hands pulled together greedily. Alicia decided goblins weren't her favorite at all.

"No, I'm afraid. But we are here to open an account that has been deserted for many years. I have Alicia Cunning here, needing some money. Here is her key," Dumbledore said, placing the key in the disappointed hands. The goblin's phony cheerful face was replaced with an angry frown.

"Very well, follow me to Miss Cunning's vault," he said, his shoulders drooping. They were led into a narrow hallway with many doors which Alicia later assumed lead to underground train tracks. As the goblin opened a door quietly, she looked inside to see a dark, train track that was dimly lit by a few lanterns. There was a mine cart right in front of the door ("Well, hop in," came the unenthusiastic voice of the goblin). The mine cart went at a very quick speed, and would stop abruptly, just to change direction. Dumbledore seemed used to it, and Alicia guessed he was having a great time. His long beard whooshed in every direction as he smiled broadly. _He's nuts,_ Alicia thought. At every stop, she wished it would be the last, only to face disappointment, until—"Here we are! Get out!" came the goblin's strict voice.

Alicia hopped out in surprise. There in front of her stood a large vault with many keyholes in it. The goblin stalked over to it and stuck the small brass key into one of them, followed by a grinding sound and an ajar door. Dumbledore handed Alicia a small bag, gesturing her to go inside and take some money. She was surprised to find large golden, medium silver, and small bronze coins. There weren't a lot, but there weren't few. It seemed like just the right amount. She dashed over to the pile, amazed at all of the money. _I haven't seen so much money in my entire life, _she thought, dumbstruck. The fact that it was all hers overwhelmed her.

After taking her share, she exited the vault to find Dumbledore humming merrily and the goblin staring daggers into him. _Isn't he in a good mood?_ Alicia thought. "Are you done _yet?_" the goblin asked, looking annoyed.

"Uh, yeah. We can go," Alicia said, only to have "Thank _goodness!_" follow it.

After taking the long and nauseating ride back, they stood right outside the doors of Gringotts, staring at a street full of shops that held the essential supplies for survival at Hogwarts.

"I think a good idea is to get you fitted for robes, eh?" Dumbledore said at last.

"Sounds good, Professor." Alicia agreed, not taking her eyes off the streets. That, however, turned into a problem. "What is Quidditch? I heard someone talking about it at the Leaky Cauldron, and it seems quite popular…Professor? Professor?" she whipped her head around to face the turned heads of unfamiliar wizards and witches hustling about trying to get about their busy lives. "PROFESSOR! Where are you!" Alicia began to panic. What if she got lost? Dumbledore was the only wizard she knew! She would never be able to get home! _I'm going to starve—no wait, I won't. I'll be able to find my way back…Professor Dumbledore is smart…_But Alicia couldn't help feeling doubtful, even after trying to convince herself with those positive words of comfort.


End file.
